Sanctuary of Broken Souls
by Merinus
Summary: The Simpsons enter a mysterious place by the road.


**Sanctuary of Broken Souls**

The whole Simpsons family of five was in the car, and Homer was driving. It was on a dark summer's night on a highway somewhere in the United States, really far away from civilization. All that could be seen when looking out the windows was a desert, the road they were driving on, and nothing else.

So why were they in this situation? For the record, they had started a trip to an amusement park called "Fun Funny Fun Fun". But when they reached their destination, in state far away from their hometown Springfield, they were surprised to find nothing but rubble. A man nearby told them that the whole park area had been demolished beyond repair by a hurricane.

They were disappointed to hear this, especially since it now seemed like the whole trip was just for nothing.

So now they were going back all the long way home. Homer sat in the driver's seat muttering.

Homer: Mumble, mumble, how stupid…

It was clear that he didn't want to talk about the subject ever again. And no one bothered him about it. Everyone was silent as they were driving home.

However, as they drove along, they noticed that something didn't feel entirely right. Even Bart noticed this, and he had been busy playing video games during most of the journey.

Lisa: Dad, do you know where you where we're going? I don't recognize the landscape.

Homer: What do you mean?

Lisa: Well, as a starter, when we drove from home, the steppes weren't this desolate. There was vegetation such as cacti, but on this road, there isn't a single blade of grass. There aren't even any mountains nearby as I saw before. Also it took less than 8 hours to drive to the remains of the park, not as long as we have now driven away from there. Are we lost?

And then abruptly, Homer slammed on the brakes.

Homer: You're accusing me of being lost? Fine! I admit it! I am lost! I honestly don't know why are lost but we are lost!

Bart: Hey, hey, calm down! We're not totally lost. Don't worry. Don't you see that light up ahead?

Bart pointed out a light about fifty meters in front of them. It was a faint light, but it was a light made of humans, and it came from an eatery not a long distance away.

Homer: Oh, how convenient. I happened to stop right before a first-class eatery.

They all exited the car, walked up the short path to the eatery. Up close, they saw that it was not a first-class place (only Homer had thought that), not even a mediocre place, but it looked rather more like a ramshackle shed. They entered it.

They were now inside, but, to put it politely, what they saw was not a beautiful sight. It was different from what they first imagined when they first saw the place outside. It was an almost decrepit place with dim lightning and no music. Rickety architecture and furniture with simple round tables and chairs and curtains for the windows, which looked like they could never get properly closed after years of non-use (the curtains). Except for the entrance, there was only one other doorway, that which led to the kitchen. Cobwebs, dust and dirt littered everywhere where there was place for it. Also inhabiting the place besides were insects and rats. (You couldn't see them but you knew they were in the place).

And the people in this joint weren't much better. They all looked like broken human beings. In the eyes of you and me they would have looked like bums, because they had ragged clothes. Both men and women were in here, and they all looked like they had travelled very far and very often. Some of them smoked and drank alcohol, and some did both.

Everyone with good eyes looked at the visitors who had just entered the place. The Simpsons felt uncomfortable, because they felt like outsiders.

They sat down at the only empty table around. Through the kitchen came someone who was obviously the chef, since he was dressed in white clothes, apron and a tall hat. He was a mildly fat man with a twirly moustache and a big grin.

Chef: Ah, costumers. Would you like to order something from menu?

He handed the menu for them to read and they ordered their meals: meat for three, potatoes for one and oatmeal for one.

Chef: Excellent. I'll make all that for you, and it won't take long. And say what, if you are lucky, we might serve a big meat surprise. If it happens, you are all invited to taste it.

Lisa: But I'm a vegetarian.

Chef: Oh. I'm sorry, but I don't have a substitute for the meat. Oh well. Try to have fun anyway.

The chef went back to the kitchen. An awkward silence was now over the room, just when as the family had first entered place. A few minutes passed until someone broke the silence.

Homer: Um… You don't happen to know where we are, do you?

He spoke to a man by the nearest table. Said man had a brown coat, brown hat and long stripy hair and bears.

Man: Why would I say that to you, mister?

Homer: Um… Because it's the nice thing to do, and you should always try to be nice.

The man then produced a loud, mocking laugh. He then grinned and continued to talk.

Man: "Always", yeah right. Why are you out here anyway?

Homer: We were on our way back from the "Fun Funny Fun Fun" park.

Now the man wasn't grinning anymore. All the while this happened, the others were listening, especially the chef.

Man: Did you know where the park was built?

Homer shook his head.

Man: No, of course not. And do you recognize any of us?

He shook his head again.

Man: Of course not, no one ever does. Many of us in here built that park. And that park was built on ground where Indians used to live. Not that I'm an Indian, but still.

Homer: So you don't know where we are?

Man: Oh, I know, but I'd prefer not to tell you. But let me tell you why I…

He was interrupted by the chef coming in with their meals. Then they all started gobbling up their food. A few minutes later they were finished, and Homer and Maggie burped.

Homer: I'm sorry, you were saying something?

Man: …Us people in here are special people. We are special because nobody cares about us. What's common about us is that none of us have any money. We have all been badly treated by the government just because we're not like them. Not all of us were born poor. Some of us here had steady jobs before becoming hoboes. We have grown hatred against the higher classes. This is the only place in the world where we broken human beings can gather without anyone going down on us.

Homer: And your point is?

Man: We really hate people like you, who are richer than us.

Some other people nodded or said something like "aye".

Lisa: Maybe we should leave now.

Homer: No! I was promised a meat surprise, and by God, I will stay for the meat surprise. (calling to the kitchen) There will be meat surprise, right?

Chef: Oh yes! There will be one in less than five minutes!

Homer: See? You got nothing to worry about.

Marge: I have to agree with Lisa. I don't like it here.

Bart: Me neither. You're the only one here not worrying.

Homer: Oh c'mon! I don't see Maggie complaining.

Maggie: Baaad plaaace!

Homer: (gasp!) Did you hear that? Maggie's fourth and fifth words! Can you say something else, Maggie?

Instead Maggie cried.

And for good reason.

She then quickly grew hair on her hand.

Homer: Maggie, you're a werewolf.

But then the others in the family also changed, growing brown fur all over their bodies.

Bart: What's happening?

Man: This is what happens to all bad outsiders who enter this place. It's actually easy to explain. We give them food spiced with magic ingredients, the food turns them into tasty animals, and we eat the animals.

Bart: Okay, now I'm beginning to think that you guys are just plain evil.

He took a step towards the exit, but it was quickly locked by one of the other men, who then slowly pulled a gun from his jacket. This one was old and bald, with yellow teeth in his grin.

Old man: I'm perfectly willing to pull it.

Now the Simpsons started to grow claws, muzzles, became and started to make animal noises.

The man, who had spoken to them before, rubbed his hands and spoke again.

Man: Tonight we eat like royals! (He pointed at the baby) Don't you worry, little child, you will not be eaten. We will raise you like you the good beast you are.

Suddenly the door flew open, and the chef came out holding a cleaver high in his right hand.

The chef: Ah, fresh meat!

_The End_

Well…

What did you think of the story?

Nelson: I hated it! Was the story racist?

Bart: No.

Nelson: I still hate it!

Bart: Oh come on! What didn't you like about the story I just told you?

Nelson: You told it in third person narrative, it was a bit unbelievable how they ended up at the place to begin with, and the pacing felt wrong.

Lisa: Besides, you shouldn't have said it was a true story.

Milhouse: I'm just a bit miffed that I didn't get to tell a story in this treehouse.

Nelson: Shut up! You've already said that a thousand times!

Lisa: The ending seems unbelievable for a true story. It would be like if I turned into a lizard monster, or if you became blind after reading too many comic books.

Bart: Well, I'll try to make a better story next year. Maybe then I can get that robot costume I promised this year.

Nelson: At least we all have some candy left. (He took Milhouse's candy in his hand and shoved it into his mouth.) Except for Milhouse.


End file.
